Fire Birds and Bridges
by LoserKid05
Summary: Ellie Harris is a normal 17 year old girl. But one day, she meets a stranger a man who goes by the name of the Doctor. Something bad is going to happen and a certain Time Lord has to save the world...yet again. Ten AU
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Birds and Bridges**

**Episode One

* * *

**

**A/N: This story is set with with the Tenth Doctor, but it's AU, so no Rose, sadly. I have finished the story, but i'm just going to be adding chapters every few days or so...ENJOY! **

Summary: Ellie Harris is a normal 17 year old. She attends Sixth Form in London, her dreams being to be a History Teacher. But one day, her lateness makes her meet a stranger; a man wearing the brown pinstripe suit with the messy brown hair, a man who goes by the name of the Doctor. Something bad is going to happen and a certain Time Lord has to save the world...yet again.

DISCLAMER: I don't own Doctor Who, wish I did though...

**Chapter I**

* * *

'_So little time, Trying to understand that I, I tried to make a move just to stay in the game. I tried to stay awake and remember my name 'cos, everybody's changing and I don't the same. Oh, everybody's changing and I don't feel the same….'_

"Oh, god," grumbled a female, "Morning already?"

Ellie Harris ran a hand through her messy mane of shoulder-length dark brown hair; she squinted at the once red tips that had faded into a rather murky red-brown that resembled that of a pub's carpet. She scrubbed at her sleep-encrusted dark blue eyes and stifled a yawn.

Casting a sleepy look over to her alarm clock, its bright blue digits glared back at her with a miserable 7:30. Groaning loudly, she reluctantly got up out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom for a shower.

The house was silent as she left the bathroom fifteen minutes later; her father was a doctor and had started his shift most probably at seven that morning and she would not see him until seven or eight that night.

Her father's occupation never really bothered her, she felt that her father's job was something worth doing, anything better than the dole or some other dead end job some people were doomed to have. Ellie wasn't much of a talker anyways since the death of her mother when she was nine. Her mother had died of a brain tumour that the doctors had thought was gone for good, but crept back again a few months later. Her passing devastated her father and was sure that it had chased her elder brother away to his 'place in the sun' in Hong Kong.

Drying her hair slightly, she pulled on a navy blue three quarter length sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, her favourite pair of black converse chucks with the red paint splashed on them and her black hooded jacket. She quickly brushed her teeth and grabbed her bag which she had hurriedly packet the previous night and headed downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, Ellie quickly made herself cereal – small bowl of cornflakes, as usual – and slowly spooned it down her throat. Taking a quick glance up at the clock that hung up on the kitchen wall, she swore through a mouthful of Cornflakes and put her bowl in the sink. The brunette quickly grabbed a bottle of Coke out of the fridge, threw it in her back and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

She had managed to get halfway down her garden path when she had left her homework – an essay on the Victorians – lying on her bedroom dresser; the brunette tore back up the path, threw herself back inside and darted up the stairs. She grabbed the work where she had left it, along with a few books she had forgotten about, almost fell back down the stairs again, then shut and locked the door once more.

Her hastened steps took her down the streets of London to where she attended her Sixth Form at St. Johns' Sixth From College; London's early starts with it's bustling streets was a usual occurrence to Ellie as she dodged 'fellow' walkers going about their daily business - school, work and the rest - and not really caring about who they passed. The brunette looked down at her watch and gasped as the number were nearing 8:25.

"Oh, shi-"

The smacked into someone and fell backwards, her hands flailing everywhere as she descended to the cold dirty floor beneath her; taking a moment to recover, she looked about her, searching for the few books and essay she was holding. She pulled herself forwards to begin picking up her things again, noting how people were just passing her, no one stopping to help.

But no, someone did stop. Ellie looked to see a pair of slightly scuffed white trainers in front of her; she looked up a fraction and noticed the person was wearing brown pinstripe trousers, how odd. The person held a book a book out to her and spoke out:

"Here, you dropped this too," he said in a cheery voice.

Ellie took the book from him and gathered the rest of her things, watching as he stooped to save a sheet of notes from drifting into a puddle; he handed to her with a grin as she stood up and stuffed his hands into his light brown raincoat's pockets. The male had messy brown hair and was wearing a brown pinstripe suit with a white shirt and red tie; his never ending smile disturbed her slightly, but she mentally shook it off.

"Thanks mate!" Ellie said to him with a nod, then realised the time again. "Sorry, I'm late!"

And with that she dodged past him and ran off, swerving continuously to make her way to school. The male watched after her and looked down at the slab and cemented ground again and spotting a book on the pavement; crouching down to collect it, he turned round to where to the teenager had run off to and held the book up slightly, but frowned as she was now gone. He glanced at the rather old hardback book with a slip cover which was decorated with four children, a witch, a giant lion and all sorts of mythical creatures dancing about. The title shot out in large black letters: 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe' and a smaller 'C.S. Lewis' beneath it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Birds and Bridges**

**Episode One

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter Two! Thanks fo reading my fic and for the two who have review so far, keep them comming!**

Summary: Ellie Harris is a normal 17 year old. She attends Sixth Form in London, her dreams being to be a History Teacher. But one day, her lateness makes her meet a stranger; a man wearing the brown pinstripe suit with the messy brown hair, a man who goes by the name of the Doctor. Something bad is going to happen and a certain Time Lord has to save the world...yet again.

DISCLAMER: I don't own Doctor Who, wish I did though...

**Chapter II

* * *

**

School didn't go well. Although she managed to get there in time and had scraped all her work together to hopefully meet the teacher's standards, she just didn't feel in a good mood. This misery was also caused by the fact that she'd lost her most cherished book 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe' somewhere and even though she knew she had definitely brought it with her to school, she couldn't find it anywhere.

As she stomped her way home, grey clouds rumbled over her head; she timidly looked skyward and instantly felt a large, fat drop of water fall on her forehead. Groaning quietly to herself, she produced a large book from her bag, held it over her head and ran home, not really wanting to be 'acquaintance' with the rain. With home only a few short minutes away, she could feel herself running out of breath already; she loathed running and all types of sports for that matter as it had always been her elder brother who was the sports fan, along with his paternal Grandfather. The 'Sports Love' had somehow escaped her and her father.

She didn't notice the blue Police Box that stood silently in an alleyway when she passed its opening.

Walking at a brisk pace up the path, she shoved her house key into the lock, (She had taken it out her pocket moments before, so she could get in quickly as possible) and suddenly halted. The door was unlocked. Ellie had remembered locking it before she had left for school, and she didn't think her dad would be home this early. Shaking her head of reasons, the teen quietly and slowly opened the front door and stepped inside, greeted by the warmth of her home.

"Da-aad?" she called out into the house, then hushing to hear a reply.

Nothing but silence called back to her.

Shutting the door behind her, the brunette dropped her bag on the floor and placed her house key on the Hall's small table, next to the phone. Ellie shrugged her coat off and hung it up on one of the hooks on the wall, then kicked off her wet shoes, shoving them neatly into a corner with one of her feet. Walking to the staircase, she hung onto it slightly and leaned to one side, calling up the staircase again for her father. When she heard nothing, she frowned and made her way to the Kitchen; as she placed one foot on the kitchen tiles, she head a floorboard creak. Directly above her head, this calculated to be...her room.

Without thinking, the female spun on her heels and darted to the staircase; she ran up the stairs and headed for her bedroom door, which was left ajar. She burst in to be met by the man in the brown suit she had met this morning; the same man with the slightly odd grin that had passed her dropped belongings back to her; the same man that was stood, peering at an old pile of notes she had taken in History that she _had _left on her desk.

He spun round, dropping the notes and his face falling in horror; the female stared at him and they stood in a motionless silence for a few sickening seconds. Ellie managed to utter a few squeaks and as the man raised his hands in defensive way. He took a step towards her and spoke out:

"Uh, now-"

Ellie screamed and darted out the room; she tore into her brother's room, with the male just behind her and slammed the door. She grabbed her brother's cricket bat that had stood propped up against the wall for about six years or so and raised it high in her hands. Looking at the door and shaking madly, she closed her eyes as it opened and swung forwards, the bat collided with something and she just opened her eyes to see the man falling backwards, crying out in pain. She raised the bat strike him again, when he raised a hand, shouting out.

"No! Please! For God's sake, don't hit me again!" he shouted, wincing and holding his head in his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

She kept the bat held high, frozen to the spot; her heart racing like a rabbit's. The male panted slightly and rubbed at his head, sending his brown hair everywhere; he looked up sheepishly with an awkward grin and shook his head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked in a slightly whining voice.

Ellie scoffed and shook her own head in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" she half shouted, "You break into my house and decide to go 'explore' my room and I still don't seem to have a reason not to hit you?"

"Yeah, well...that still really hurts!" he replied, shrugging while he continued to rub his head. "Just, put that bat down, alright?"

"Why are you in my house?" she asked, reluctantly lowering the cricket bat and giving him a questioning look.

"Well, two reasons for that," he explained and brought a book out of his pocket, he held it up for Ellie who looking at him in awe.

"My book!" she gasped "Where did you find it?"

"You left it on the street..." he told her.

Ellie took the book from him and clutched it to her chest, the bat dropped by her side in her other hand; she paused slightly and hastily tucked the book under her arm so she could offer a hand to help him up. He took it gratefully and brushed himself down, resuming to the grin he had worn earlier than day.

"Okay, what the other reason?" Ellie asked him.

"Well," he stopped, gathering his words, "Okay, to make this easier...um, do you or would you believe in Aliens?"

"Sorry mate" scoffed the female "But we are the Aliens!"

He shook his head and tried again.

"Not you, not Humans," he paused slightly "Real Aliens."

Ellie gave him a funny look and frowned slightly; they stood in a moments silence before Ellie walked past him, grabbing his arm as she did and pulling him along the landing and down the stairs with her. He pulled back and protested, but the brunette didn't want to know about some lunatic rambling on about Aliens and the 'End O' the World' for god's sake. She opened the front door and pushed him out into the rain; she was about to close the door on him when he put his foot in the way and pushed the door open again, causing Ellie to jump.

"Listen," he almost pleaded to her "What if someone told you that they are real and something bad is coming to London again?"

Ellie was about to shoot back "I'd say they were a fricking nutter!" when he looked at her straight in the eyes. They weren't the eyes of a liar, but were truthful and knowing; those brown eyes stared into hers with wonder, fear and pain that words couldn't be able to describe, and something stuck. Something clicked or had pulled itself into motion; something made her believe, it made her to stop and listen. She had a million questions she could ask; something was different about this guy, he wasn't normal and Ellie believed he knew something herself and many others didn't.

"Who are you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Me?" he replied with a slight grin, "I'm The Doctor,"

* * *

**Dankish:**

**Elle Knight: I'm not sure 'write' would be the right word...more like update, lmao. It's all written out, just have to upload it all! But i'm doing it by uploading a chapter every few days or so.**

**Lady Lelani: Yea! I'm sure I do know you from the UG! I'm Chezza on there, you probably reviewed the chapter I had put up in Muses, no?**


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Birds and Bridges

Episode One

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaand, here's Chapter Three! This chapter is much to be much longer, but i've cut it short and will post the next part pf the chapter as the next one. Thanks for your reviews, guys!

Summary: Ellie Harris is a normal 17 year old. She attends Sixth Form in London, her dreams being to be a History Teacher. But one day, her lateness makes her meet a stranger; a man wearing the brown pinstripe suit with the messy brown hair, a man who goes by the name of the Doctor. Something bad is going to happen and a certain Time Lord has to save the world...yet again.

DISCLAMER: Unfortunately, I STILL don't own Doctor Who, kinda unfair...I need the money...

Chapter III

* * *

Thank God for the school holidays. A whole two weeks to relax and a not worry about school or coursework or homework or having to bother about getting up; it was pure bliss. Yet, something in Ellie's mind gave her a nauseous and empty feeling in her stomach; her brain flooded with questions and no one there to answer them. She couldn't go and find this 'Doctor' as she didn't know where to find him; he was some stranger who had came completely out of the blue and sat himself right into the female life, whether she was liking it or not. She shook her head countless times, trying to shake the painting that had been etched into her mind; those blue eyes that filled her with wonder and dread. What was coming? Why her? When?

She wished she could find the Doctor again and ask him all these questions she had for him; but how?

And so, Ellie had gone and spent the first few days of her holidays walking the streets, searching for any signs of this Doctor. Her day would start early with a quick breakfast, then she would get dressed and walk where ever the feeling took her; she walked in vain along these endless streets until at least 6pm in the evening, where she would head home once again to cook something for her father.

* * *

Today had been like the past three days; Ellie had been out about two hours and was walking alongside the Thames, across Westminster Bridge when she saw people stopping and looking skywards, some of them pointing. Puzzled, she also stopped and looked up; she squinted as she saw blurs in the sky too big to be birds. She heard people around her talking, their tone of voices questioning and almost frightened. 

"Mummy, what are they?" a small girl asked her mother.

"Bloody hell, they're enormous!" cried a man.

"They're heading right toward us!" shouted another.

They were human shaped, but they had wings, large brown feathered wings. Ellie could hear shrieking coming from them and the heavy flapping of wings; as they neared, the shrieking grew louder and louder, and people were crying out in pain covering their ears. The brunette made a face and ducked slightly, her head beginning to ache. She tightly closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, the shrieking was getting unbearable.

"Make it stop!" she cried out.

She felt a hand on her shoulder; turning her head slightly and opening her eyes, she gasped slightly. It was him, the Doctor. The cheery smile no longer their, but instead a look of grimace and fear, he had his other hand held up to one of his ears.

"Doctor!" she shouted through the mass of cries.

"Come on, follow me!" she shouted back.

He ran off, across the bridge; Ellie followed him, her hands over her ears and her head ducked. She dodged past people who were starting to drop to their knees and cower on the floor, looking up in horror. She followed the Doctor to a small hidden away place from view and stood their, was a large blue Police Box; staring up at it in confusion as the Doctor fumbled in his pockets, took out a key and unlocked the door to it. He took a step towards the brunette and grabbed one of her arms, dragging her over and inside the box, then shutting the door behind him and blocking the sound out.

The female staggered slightly, then bolted upright, her wide eyes darting about the room; her mouth hung in awe as she went round in a circle on the spot, taking everything in. The room was enormous, but hadn't they just entered a Police Phone Box? Ellie shook her head and put a hand to her mouth as she continued to look around. The dome-shaped room was filled with giant wires and possessed grated flooring, but what caught the female attention was the giant machine in the middle of the room, a glowing blue pipe shone brightly at her.

"Where are we?" she finally managed to ask.

"We're in the Tardis, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space," The Doctor explained with a grin and walked over to her.

She shook her head, not understanding. Ellie frowned slight and looked up at the male with a disbelieving look, who looked back at her, content and at ease. She looked at the giant machine in the middle of the room and took a few steps toward it.

"But, we just ran into a bloody phone box!" she exclaimed, turning round to face the Doctor, "This place is too big,"

"Well, it's not exactly a normal Phone Box," he replied simply.

Ellie stared at him; she could feel anger gurgling in her stomach. She looked down and stamped her foot, then looked up again; rushing to the Doctor, she wagged a finger him, firing questions at fast speeds.

"You!" she shouted at him "This is all you! You break into my house and go on about Extra Terrestrials then waltz off without a care in the world!"

"I do that sometimes..." he cut in, amused.

"Oi! Stop talking! Then I go off looking for you with a zillion questions-" she continued angrily

"You've been running around London after me? Aw, I'm flattered, really flattered," he said with a grin.

Calling out in frustration, she smacked her forehead with one hand and walked past him to the door. Pressing her forehead against the cool metal, she sighed again in despair. Was this guy for real? He found everything funny and wasn't taking her anger seriously; after a silence that lasted a few moments, she turned round and walked over to the Doctor again, trying a new approach.

"Look," she said in an almost pleading voice, "What the hell is going on? What were those things? Why are they attacking London and why did you decided to jump into my life?"

"Well," he began, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets, "The whole 'jumping into your life'? Mere coincidence..."

"Fine, go on," Ellie said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Like I told you a few days ago, something bad is happening. Those 'things' in the sky are Avidjinn, an alien female race of Fire-birds,"

The female look at him with a face of utter confusion, the Doctor shook his head and continued.

"Now, the Avidjinn are normally a very good-natured, the Timelords have never really had any trouble with them,"

"Time Lord?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, that's me," the Doctor explained.

"So you're a-"

"Alien, yeah..." the male cut in again. "So the Avidjinn are supposed to be good, although fierce warriors, they're good,"

"But then, why are they attacking us?" Ellie asked.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but looked down and shook his head.

"I don't know," he admitted sadly, "Something is making them act differently,"

The female gave the Doctor a quick nod and looked away from him; so many things she was trying to take it: Tardis, Time Lords, Avidjinn, aliens. It was hard for her brain to suddenly take everything so new in, but she forced herself to. After a few moments, she frowned slightly, something twigging in her mind; shaking her head, she spun round.

"Oh, god..." she managed to utter.

"Culture," Doctor mumbled, "It's just all sunk in,"

* * *

**Dankish Yoou:**

**babyOhbabe: Thanks, hope you enjoyied this chappie!**

**Cassy24601: Aw thanks! I grin evertime someone has written that!**

**Elle Knight: Looook! I've updated! I've updated!**

**Lady Lelani: Yay! Hullo again! Thanks again and yea, he is a bit of a nutter ain't he?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire Birds and Bridges**

**Episode One

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay! The next part to Fire Birds and Bridges! This chapter is like part two to chapter three, so excuse the shortness... heh heh. But don't fear! I shall have another chapter up byt tonight! Enjoy m'dears!**

DISCLAMER: You know the drill...

**Chapter IV

* * *

**

Ellie nodded and turned her head, looking glumly at the taller male. She walked over to the door and started to open it, but the Doctor intervened, pulling her away from it.

"Hey, hey! You're not going back out there, unless you want your head to pop," he said to her in a serious tone.

"But all those people out there, we've got to help! Lemme go!" she protested.

Ellie managed to squirm from his grip and forced the door open, running out back into London again. She headed back onto the bridge and looked out in all directions, gasping slightly. The place was quiet and empty, with an uneasiness in the air; the wind toyed with her hair as she looked around, searching for another person, looking for any sign of life. She heard the Doctor's voice behind her, calling her back.

"Ellie, get back here!" he shouted.

The brunette frowned and turned to him, shouting back.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. She knew she hadn't told him it.

The Doctor didn't reply, but shouted, pointing at her; puzzled the female turned round and screamed. An Avidjinn was standing directly behind her. It's body was a normal skin tone with blurs of brown and red and was shaped like a human, but it's feet and hands were like a bird's; it had sharp talons on it's hands that gleamed with a fiery glow; it wore plates on it's chest and a metal plaid skirt and the peices of metal looked like they were on fire. It's large wings stretched out before her. The creature stared at her with two red eyes in a sickening silence for a few seconds before Ellie started running backwards in the direction of the Doctor who had started towards her. The Avidjinn shrieked powerfully, knocking the pair of them off their feet.

Ellie cried out in pain and huddled on the pavement; she could feel the Avidjinn approach her. She remained perfectly still, apart from her stifled sobs and silent prayers, wishing it away and for it to leave her alone. She felt sharp talons grab her shoulders with a death grip and begin to pick her up off the ground; she opened her eyes and looked forward towards the Doctor. He was managing to just pick himself of the pavement and he looked up at her with wide eyes. She looked down at the pavement and could see herself being lifted higher and higher from it.

"Doctor!" she screamed out.

"Ellie!" he called back, running to the spot where she had been lying on.

She squirmed slightly, but then stopped immediately, realising if she would die if she was dropped as they were gaining height. She looked down helplessly at the Doctor's shrinking form and shouted out again and again.

"Doctor, please!" she shouted "Get me down! Help me!"

"Ellie!" he shouted again, unable to do a thing.

He watched as she was then carried out of view and lost to him in the clouds. Falling to his knees, he cried out in despair and pounded the pavement with an enclosed fist. He swore into the pavement angrily at himself the looked up again, staring up at the now empty sky. Something bushed against his had ever so softly; he looked down at the brown feather and picked it up. It was Avidjinn, he knew it was! Getting up a few minutes later, he brushed himself down and sprinted back to the Tardis, cheering in his head.

* * *

**Thanks:**

**Elle Knight: Not at all, i'm sure! Enjoy this Chapter!**

**Lady Lelani: Totally, yay for Crazy Doctor! Any a yay for David Tennant who plays him! -snigger- Hms..I'm sure i've heard about that...how stooopid indeed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire Birds and Bridges**

**Episode One

* * *

**

**A/N: Riiight, sorry with the lack of updates, pure height of laziness i'm afraid. Heh heh, anyways...on with the show!**

**DSCLAIMER: Yup, you guess it. DW doesn't belong to me...yet.**

**Chapter V

* * *

**

Ellie mumbled and turned over from her slight doze, her head began to pound; gasping in the warm air and bolting upright, she looked around and found herself alone. She panicked, her breathing labouring, she choked and spluttered, spitting out the hot ash that lingered in the air around her. It was dark and the dim light that came from the red lights above her head did no good to her at all. She put a hand to her forehead and wiped away the slight sweat that began to gather there and sighed in despair; the Doctor was gone, she had no idea where she was and was surely going to boil to death before these Avidjinn's got a chance to kill her.

Tears began to form in her eyes, she just wanted to go home and watch TV or something normal like that. She didn't want to be stuck in some unknown room where she couldn't breathe and felt dizzy enough to throw up. Bringing her knees up to her chest and rocking back and forth, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and began to mumble under her breath, telling herself to wake up from this nightmare.

A door opened somewhere in the gloom, she looked forward and got up, pressing herself up against one of her 'prisons' walls. She held her breath, trying to stay still, squinting into the bleakness of the room. There was an eerie silence in the room that sent a shiver down Ellie's spine; she took a step forward, her breath wavering. She moistened her lips and spoke out in a high voice:

"Doctor?" she asked.

There came a loud shriek from the door, two Avidjinn stormed towards her and grabbed her arms, pinning them painful behind her back. Wincing and crying out in pain, she showed no urge to struggle against them in an attempt to break free, even before one of them hissed in her ear something in a strangle language. Tears spilled down her face as they lead her silently out of the room and door an endless corridor.

She blinked as suddenly the lights got slightly lighter when they entered another room, it was a long, wide room and when Ellie squinted hard enough, she could see the outline of a massive throne. They marched down the room towards it and only a few metres from the throne, halted and the two Avidjinn guards pushed her down to the ground onto her hands and knees; they held her down with a foot each that perched onto her shoulder painfully. Ellie looked up and sat before her on the throne, was an Avidjinn that looked nobler than the rest of them, her body plates looked more of a better quality and she robe a robe over one shoulder that was made of some sort of flimsy silk material. She wore a silver crown on her head and wore a large silver pendant around her neck with a huge red stone in the middle of it. Ellie took a wild stab and guess that this was their Queen.

The Queen sat up on her throne slightly and looked down at Ellie with a look of disgust, speaking out into the room.

"She is but a mere puny human! Filth!" she spat.

Ellie shot her a nasty look, but as she got up and approached her, her face dropped to a one of fear. She stood in front of her and looked down at her once more, grimacing that she had to stand near her. The brunette realised something, this thing had just spoken English and not a moment before all she could hear some strange tongue; she pondered why.

"This is the retched runt that knows the Doctor?" she asked one of the guards that held Ellie down.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she confirmed, "It was spotted with the Time Lord during and slightly after the attack,"

The Queen scoffed in disgust and waved her hand slightly, the Guards lifted their legs off Ellie's shoulders and then lifted her up to stand; the brunette sobbed slightly and looked down, the fear she felt indescribable. The Queen grabbed her roughly by the chin and forced her head up, her red eyes staring into Ellie's blues with a sinister glare.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked her coldly.

"I know what you are..." Ellie shot back rather boldly, "An evil Avidjinn that I'd really like to see drop dead right now..."

She regretted it; the Queen grabbed her by the neck and held her high so her feet could no longer feel the floor. The female squirmed, choking and grabbed onto the Queen's hand to stop the pain and to try and ease grip on her windpipe.

"You dare speak of me in that manner, wench?" she screamed, the sound deafening. "You shall do as you are told and you will only be told once."

Ellie made some sort of noise to clarify that she understood; the Queen dropped her and instantly began barking orders at her. The brunette grabbed onto her neck, coughing slightly, but paying attention to what the Queen was saying to her.

"You will speak to the Doctor and will tell him in exchange for yours and several other Human's lives, he must give up his. I know you have communicated with him and are known to him so I'm sure he won't want you to be disposed of now, would he?"

Ellie remained silent, her hands still rubbing at her throat; she nodded and swallowed hard, wincing in pain slightly as it hurt the sensation felt as if she were swallowing a hot lump of mashed potato in one go. She looked down, tears mixing with the sweat on her face; she sat in silence, then looked up, speaking in a hoarse whisper.

"I'll do it," she mumbled.

"Chain her hands and feet, then take her to the screen for transmission," the Queen ordered and returned to her throne.

The Queen as she sat perched high in her throne; the large red stone in her pendant suddenly gleamed at her as the Avidjinn Leader's Order was given out. She blinked then frowned, something was up with that stone, she knew it. Ellie watched helplessly as they placed metal chains on her feet and hands, and then dragged her off and out of the Throne Room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor was busy circling the Tardis, pressing buttons and pulling levers, the Avidjinn feather placed on the large machine in the middle of the room. He had done this before and hopefully a feather could be enough to locate the Avidjinn. Machinery churned and buzzed as he set to work; he had to find Ellie and any other poor souls who had been abducted. The male jumped slightly as a screen jumped out behind him; spinning round, he gasped at picture of Ellie displayed on it. He stared up at it, the frightened blue eyes bleak and watery that shone out from the dim light stared back at his. 

"I speak on behalf of the Queen of the Avidjinn," she spoke out clear, but clearly afraid.

She paused but was nudged violently in the back, throwing her head forward; crying out she lifted her bowed head to look once more at the screen, her eyes shining. She couldn't see the Doctor, but he knew he was there, watching the face, the face of a scared child.

"I speak to the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords and..." she shook her head, but quickly spoke again to save her from another strike. "And I am to deliver a proposition. The Avidjinn Queen has demanded that exchange for the Human's lives, he must give his own; if the requirements are not met, either at all or by a certain time...the Humans will die. You have two hours."

Ellie looked down and choked back a sob; looking back up again slightly, she stared into the screen, directly at the Doctor. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered "Goodbye, Doctor..."

And with that, the screen flicked off. The Doctor bowed his head in shame and couldn't help but utter a small cry; he wasn't sure if it had gotten so bad before and now felt at his lowest. He had allowed this...girl to be taken and was now made to beg for her life to him, bartering hers for his. How had he let this happen? The Doctor shook his head firmly and ran a hand through his brown hair; he would not let this happen and he knew he had saved Earth countless times beforehand. He just had to figure it out, something was wrong with the Avidjinn and who was in charge? The Queen; it was something to do with her, he knew it.

For Ellie's sake, he had to try.

* * *

**Dankish:**

**Elle Knight: Oh ho ho! All shall be revealed my pet! -evil cackle-**

**Lady Lelani: Argh! Thank god! No poking! Ah, yes! Let us laugh! Let us ALL laugh! Mwahahaha! -ish crazy- **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'M BAAAAACK. Apologies for my absence. Due to file lossage, I've been unable to update this story until now. I've spent ages trying to find the blasted thing and kinda gave up.. until I spotted a draft version of it on my computer at school. The story is most probably filled with typo's that I don't really have time to correct - but that's how I roll. Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay.

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.

* * *

Ellie looked away from the screen, tears spilling from her weary eyes. Her hair had wilted from the heat and had flopped down, sticking to her skull and back of her neck, she moved her neck round in a circle to try and shift it out of place to give her a moment of comfort. The chains around her ankles and wrists were starting to rub against her skin through the fabrics of her clothes, causing another discomfort.

Once more, she showed no signs of rebellion as she was marched - or dragged, rather - back to the cell she had originally found herself in only a short time ago. Her body began to ache, despite the fact she had done little physical movement. As she was left alone in the gloom once again, the brunette's thoughts began to turn to her father. Ellie wondered if he knew what was happening or not or if he was standing alone in his office, having quietly slipped away for a moment. Had he switched the small switch inside his brain from Doctor to Father? Was he stood alone, his head bowed low and his tired yet handsome features cast into the haunting hollow stare? He had lost his wife, his son and was now losing his daughter. He had withdrawn from her since the death of his wife and the poison was beginning to sink in heavy in his veins; his little girl was going out into the world soon and she would be gone forever.

The brunette cried out in despair and fell from her sitting position, down onto the cooler floor beneath her; she sobbed and choked the sounds she made slightly muffled by the intense haze about her. The floor and slight space above it was much cooler, so it felt easier to breathe, much better than if she were standing up. Ellie hushed and listened to the murmured sounds of the room she was held in. The slight sound of whirring and working machinery calmed her a fraction, then gradually lulled her into a light peaceful rest.

The Doctor sighed and slowly made his way over to the lone Avidjinn feather that rested on the Tardis and stared at it guiltily. He grabbed it with a quick swiping movement of his arm and held the feather in the palm of his now slightly clammy hand; sliding down onto the floor, he bent his head low and stared at the fragile thing in the palm of his outstretched hand. Closing his eyes, he enclosed his fist and lost himself in an uneasy and restless silence. No, this couldn't happen again. It was all his fault. Why did he do this to innocent people? He would walk into their lives and destroy them in a second. She was only a kid..

A slight hissing sound came from the Doctor's hand; looking at his palm, he stared dumbly as the feather was starting to smoke in his fist and growing hotter too. In an utter confusion, the feather was thrown from the Doctor's hand onto the floor, the male watching in a slight awe as it's smoking began to rapidly increase, then in a split-second, burst into flames and as soon as it had began to burn, it withered and died like a rose cut from it's bush. The Doctor frowned and looked down at his hand once more; he wiped it against his trouser leg, and then noticed. His brown eyes flickered from his hand to the smouldering ashes before him, the flickered skywards in a moment of joy. His hand had been sweating, therefore it was wet and wet meant...

"Water!" he shouted in joy, springing up off the floor.

"Water!!" he cried again, more enthusiastically. "Avidjinn are weak against water! God, it's really that simple! Water! Oh thank-you-so-bloody-much Planet Earth!!"

Now, the question was, how could he get water to where ever to Avidjinn were? A ship, they would have arrived by Airship, so that would mean....oh. God, why was it always the sky? The Avidjinn were probably in the sky, so, how was he going to get aboard the Avidjinn's ship with water? He needed something that carried water, something small and unnoticeable. He began shaking his head madly in his usual manner, rubbing his hand through his hair, messing it up and sending it everywhere. He froze, panting slightly from his 'thinking-strategy' and smiled madly; he had gotten it, he knew what he had to do. Without another moment to spare, he made his way out of the Tardis, locked its door behind him and sprinted out into the streets once again.

He had two hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours later, the Doctor stood awkwardly on Westminster Bridge, a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, shifting his light brown rain coat behind him as he did and looked up; a serious look had moulded onto his face as he waited, his jaw stiff and his eyes almost deep in concentration. The bridge and a lot of the area around it was empty. Good. No one else could get hurt, even though many people - the exact number unknown - and Ellie had been abducted so far; he could not afford any more mistakes.

Then he saw them, two Avidjinn guards swooping down straight towards him; he wanted to close his eyes of wince, but he stood perfectly still, barely blinking. The landed briefly, grabbed the Doctor roughly by the shoulders and hoisted him up and away. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight, he could not help but thin they were going to drop him, let him fall to his death. It had happen before, as his fourth incarnation; he had fallen, regenerated and had kept going like there was no tomorrow. That was just him, keep going, meet people, and leave people, a very lonely life.

Finally, they had found their way inside the Avidjinn's craft and the two guards were now frog-marching the brunette down the boiling and humid corridors of the ship. He was melting underneath his long coat, but did his best to ignore it and kept walking; he noticed door as he walked down the corridors, large steel ones on either sides of the walls. Light sobbing could be heard from some of them and the male guessed they were all cells, cells holding countless humans, afraid, confused and being half-suffocated by the heat.

With a small grunt, he was pushed through a door that was opened by one of the guards into a cell, the door then slammed behind him. He stumbled forward, hearing a quiet gasp, a scuffle followed by the clink of metal against the floor; the voice stifled a sob a female voice. The Doctor groped in front of him with both hands, bending over slightly. He spoke out.

"Ellie?" he asked, firm, but uncertain.

"Doctor!" Ellie's voice called out, a hand grabbing one of his and pulling him down.

He fell onto his knees and shuffled closer to the cowering female in front of him, pulling the female's body close to his, the clink of metal sounding again, but this time it sounded slightly muffled. Ellie buried her head against his chest and suppressed another sob, tears spilling from her eyes, she felt so glad for this comfort, and she could find words to describe it. Their brief embrace ended as the Doctor, inspected her face, his eyes looking guiltily into hers.

"They haven't hurt you have they?" he asked her.

She shook her head, no. Looking down, she mumbled something.

"I'm sorry about the robotic message; it's was rather...forced,"

The Doctor chuckled half-heartedly and shook his head, he looked down at the female's wrists and ankles and saw; chains that clinked with every slight movement Ellie made. Pausing, he reached into his pocket bringing out a small silver stick, his eyes catching the female's curiosity of the object.

"It's called a Sonic Screwdriver...its Sonic and we'll leave it at that, eh?"

He took one of the female's wrists and held the Sonic Screwdriver at the female's chains then pressed a button, the blue light shone down onto the chains and in an instant, broke free and fell to the floor, one end still being held by Ellie's other wrist. He repeated this action with the brunette's second wrist and two ankles, before replacing the gadget back into his pocket once more. Ellie remained seating, rubbing at her wrists, nodding her head.

"Thanks," she mumbled again.

"No problem," he replied and reached into his coat pocket again, bringing out a small plastic water gun. He pushed the gun into Ellie's hand and closed her fingers around it; her thoughts drew themselves to the Avidjinn Queen, the stone in her pendant that had suddenly gleamed at her only a short time ago. The brunette's mind flickered, something made sense, but she couldn't find the words.

"Listen Ellie, I'm not sure how much time we have left. Can you trust me?" the male asked.

Ellie nodded, though slightly uncertain; her eyes fell down to the dinky little water gun in her enclosed hand.

"...Yes," she replied.

"Avidjinn can be killed with water; I'm giving you this to help. I-"

"Doctor!" Ellie cut in with a low hiss "It's the Queen! Something's up with the Queen!"

The Doctor blinked and nodded his head, urging her to go on.

"The Queen wears this pendant thingy with a red stone in it; when she gave an order to these two guards, the stone gleamed. It was weird, like she--"

"--was controlling them..." The Doctor finished, his face brightening. "That's it! That's why the Avidjinn aren't acting like normal. They're being controlled. God, it's like a--"

"--Dictatorship..." Ellie finished, her 'History Mind' turning on. "This whole thing is going on because the race is under a Dictatorship or some-sort of mind controlling one at that..."

The Doctor clicked his finger, nodding more enthusiastically.

"We have to get rid of this pendant, and maybe, just maybe...we can beat the bad guys, save the world and be home in time for tea!"

Ellie laughed, her fears somehow slipping away from her. Her new formed smile suddenly fell as the door to their cell opened loudly, the threatening shadows of two guards forming out of the haze. The Doctor lightly pushed Ellie's hand that contained the water gun close to her, hissing the words 'Hide it.' to her as he did; he turned his head to the door and got up. Ellie quickly shoved the water gun inside her jacket pocket, praying it wouldn't be seen so easily and looked in dismay as a guard seized the Doctor by the shoulders and was pushed outside the room.

The second guard marched up to her and grabbed her hair, pulling her up violently; Ellie began to shout and scream, she was so high she could kick her legs about easily. The brunette reached her hands up and began to try and pull herself up to ease some of the pain. Her face was screwed up with the pain from her head.

"Gerroff me!!" she pleaded between shouts.

The Doctor had turned round now and was trying to reach out to Ellie as she kicked about.

"Oi! Leave her alone, stop that! She has nothing to do with this" he shouted.

The guard holding Ellie by the hair laughed its voice screechy and irritating.

"This little runt has quite the fight in her; her screams are music to my ears...unlike that fowl obscenity I heard before from that cowering mother and child..."

Two pair grew silent as the guards cackled; a look of dread was shared followed by a quick glance of sorrow from the Doctor. The guard holding onto Ellie lowered the brunette onto the floor, so she could walk, but the guard still held onto her hair, giving it sharp yanks when she didn't walk fast enough or walked too fast. The female winced, holding one hand up against her hair, still trying in vain to soften the pulls on her limp locks and squinted forward to the Doctor, who would look behind him slightly, as if he were checking on her.


	8. Chapter 8

They now entered the Throne Room and approached the Queen once more, a first for the Doctor and a dreaded second for Ellie; they were stood, side by side facing the wretched woman that was the Queen, before being pushed down onto their knees as she stood up. She clicked her fingers and pointed over to a few metres away where some dozen people were crouched, huddling; Ellie recognized the mother and child that questioned the sky earlier that day, the mother was singing softly to her daughter. A guard by them grimaced at the sound, the brunette frowned.

"Take the runt to the others and leave the Time Lord here..." the Queen ordered.

The red stone gleamed once more; Ellie shot a quick glance to the Doctor, before she was dragged off to the others. She sat by the mother and child and looked at them with sympathy; she placed a hand onto the mother's shoulder, who looked up, eyes shining with tears and her singing continuing. Ellie gave her a quick nod and a small smile. The guard by them turned and glared at them.

"Stop that annoying vile noise or I'll rip out your tongue!" she hissed to the mother.

Ellie gritted her teeth, furious, but did or said nothing. She had to wait for the Doctor to make his move, not knowing what he was going to do, but knew it was something. Her attention turned to the Queen and the male kneeling in front of her, the female's eyes pleading for things to go in the Doctor's favour.

"So, Doctor," the Queen drawled, "Want to play a Martyr once again? Your adventures are quite fascinating bed-time stories..."

"Well, anything to keep the kid's entertained..." the Doctor replied.

"Hm...Yes, well you do have a certain habit of saving other's lives..."

"It's a living," the Doctor said simply.

The Queen was growing impatient, her words snappy and touched with anger.

"Why, Doctor?" she asked him with a slight snarl, approaching him, standing right in front of him. "Why die for them? Those pathetic humans that plague this Planet and are just another invalid excuse for a race? You'd die for them and still, I could go off and kill the lot of them with a click of my fingers!"

The Doctor looked down, not able to find a reply.

"Ha! Where is your witty comeback now, dear Doctor?" the Queen cackled.

"I don't need one..." the male replied, reaching into his pockets, finding the two water guns remaining in his pockets. He quickly pulled them out and pointed them at the Queen, one at her face, the other at her chest, by her pendant.

"I have these dinky little guns to do the talking instead..." he said coolly and pulled on the small triggers, spraying water at the Avidjinn Queen.

The Queen shrieked and flailed around, her face sizzling furiously; she swayed, screeching loudly. Guards began to start towards the pair, the Queen flailing around in pain. Ellie took the chance and whipped out her own gun and sprayed the guard by her, to stop it heading towards the Doctor. The Doctor, threw himself forwards and grabbed the Queen, pushing her over; he began fighting madly, struggling to grab the pendant and tear it from the Queen's neck. He just managed to rip it away and threw it out from the merging crowd or guards, out but Ellie.

"Ellie! Destroy it!" he roared from the mass.

Ellie watched it land a few meters away from her and started towards it but was stopped by the guard she had hit with water. She gulped and looked up in horror at the clearly pissed guard, but shook her fears away, knowing she was being counted on and raised the water gun up high.

"Hey Birdbrain! Bath Time!" she jested, pulling the trigger and hitting the guard square in the eyes.

She dodged past the screeching Avidjinn towards the pendant and in a split second, stomped her foot down on it. The force from the red stone shot out and knocked the brunette back, knocking her off her feet; she landed with a thump on her back, her head smacking off the stone floor beneath her. The Queen screamed and suddenly erupted into ashes, knocking a few guards off their own feet, the scream ricocheting in everyone's ears. Others froze for a few moments and a hush descended over the crowd, the guards lingered for a few moments, dazed, and then dropped any weapons they were holding and stood down. The Doctor got up awkwardly and looked around, searching for Ellie, then he saw her.

A limp figure of a young girl lay on the floor, her hair brushed over her eyes that were lightly closed in a peaceful like way; a blank smile on her lips. The male fought his way through the dazed guards and ran over to her, he skidded and dropped onto his knees, picking the brunette up and shifting her hair out of her face. He shook her slightly, calling to her.

"Ellie, hey!" she pleaded, and checked her pulse.

A gave a huge sigh of relief, she was only out cold. He looked around him, the Londoners were beginning to get up, but the majority of them remained still, huddled on the floor, clinging on to one another for dear life.

"What's going on?" a guard asked.

The Doctor turned his head round and put Ellie back onto the floor, getting up again.

"That," he said, pointing to the pile of ashes on the floor.

"The Queen. No... Not our Queen..." it replied, shaking its head.

"She had you all fooled," the male said bitterly.

"The vile woman was controlling us!" cried another guard, disgusted.

"Not anymore.." the Doctor muttered before offering a smile to an unconcious Ellie.

They now entered the Throne Room and approached the Queen once more, a first for the Doctor and a dreaded second for Ellie; they were stood, side by side facing the wretched woman that was the Queen, before being pushed down onto their knees as she stood up. She clicked her fingers and pointed over to a few metres away where some dozen people were crouched, huddling; Ellie recognized the mother and child that questioned the sky earlier that day, the mother was singing softly to her daughter. A guard by them grimaced at the sound, the brunette frowned.

"Take the runt to the others and leave the Time Lord here..." the Queen ordered.

The red stone gleamed once more; Ellie shot a quick glance to the Doctor, before she was dragged off to the others. She sat by the mother and child and looked at them with sympathy; she placed a hand onto the mother's shoulder, who looked up, eyes shining with tears and her singing continuing. Ellie gave her a quick nod and a small smile. The guard by them turned and glared at them.

"Stop that annoying vile noise or I'll rip out your tongue!" she hissed to the mother.

Ellie gritted her teeth, furious, but did or said nothing. She had to wait for the Doctor to make his move, not knowing what he was going to do, but knew it was something. Her attention turned to the Queen and the male kneeling in front of her, the female's eyes pleading for things to go in the Doctor's favour.

"So, Doctor," the Queen drawled, "Want to play a Martyr once again? Your adventures are quite fascinating bed-time stories..."

"Well, anything to keep the kid's entertained..." the Doctor replied.

"Hm...Yes, well you do have a certain habit of saving other's lives..."

"It's a living," the Doctor said simply.

The Queen was growing impatient, her words snappy and touched with anger.

"Why, Doctor?" she asked him with a slight snarl, approaching him, standing right in front of him. "Why die for them? Those pathetic humans that plague this Planet and are just another invalid excuse for a race? You'd die for them and still, I could go off and kill the lot of them with a click of my fingers!"

The Doctor looked down, not able to find a reply.

"Ha! Where is your witty comeback now, dear Doctor?" the Queen cackled.

"I don't need one..." the male replied, reaching into his pockets, finding the two water guns remaining in his pockets. He quickly pulled them out and pointed them at the Queen, one at her face, the other at her chest, by her pendant.

"I have these dinky little guns to do the talking instead..." he said coolly and pulled on the small triggers, spraying water at the Avidjinn Queen.

The Queen shrieked and flailed around, her face sizzling furiously; she swayed, screeching loudly. Guards began to start towards the pair, the Queen flailing around in pain. Ellie took the chance and whipped out her own gun and sprayed the guard by her, to stop it heading towards the Doctor. The Doctor, threw himself forwards and grabbed the Queen, pushing her over; he began fighting madly, struggling to grab the pendant and tear it from the Queen's neck. He just managed to rip it away and threw it out from the merging crowd or guards, out but Ellie.

"Ellie! Destroy it!" he roared from the mass.

Ellie watched it land a few meters away from her and started towards it but was stopped by the guard she had hit with water. She gulped and looked up in horror at the clearly pissed guard, but shook her fears away, knowing she was being counted on and raised the water gun up high.

"Hey Birdbrain! Bath Time!" she jested, pulling the trigger and hitting the guard square in the eyes.

She dodged past the screeching Avidjinn towards the pendant and in a split second, stomped her foot down on it. The force from the red stone shot out and knocked the brunette back, knocking her off her feet; she landed with a thump on her back, her head smacking off the stone floor beneath her. The Queen screamed and suddenly erupted into ashes, knocking a few guards off their own feet, the scream ricocheting in everyone's ears. Others froze for a few moments and a hush descended over the crowd, the guards lingered for a few moments, dazed, and then dropped any weapons they were holding and stood down. The Doctor got up awkwardly and looked around, searching for Ellie, then he saw her.

A limp figure of a young girl lay on the floor, her hair brushed over her eyes that were lightly closed in a peaceful like way; a blank smile on her lips. The male fought his way through the dazed guards and ran over to her, he skidded and dropped onto his knees, picking the brunette up and shifting her hair out of her face. He shook her slightly, calling to her.

"Ellie, hey!" she pleaded, and checked her pulse.

A gave a huge sigh of relief, she was only out cold. He looked around him, the Londoners were beginning to get up, but the majority of them remained still, huddled on the floor, clinging on to one another for dear life.

"What's going on?" a guard asked.

The Doctor turned his head round and put Ellie back onto the floor, getting up again.

"That," he said, pointing to the pile of ashes on the floor.

"The Queen. No... Not our Queen..." it replied, shaking its head.

"She had you all fooled," the male said bitterly.

"The vile woman was controlling us!" cried another guard, disgusted.

"Not anymore.." the Doctor muttered before offering a smile to an unconcious Ellie.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometime later, the Avidjinn left their former prisoners back on Earth, their memories wiped of today's horror, a thank you to the Doctor. Ellie had remained out cold and had to be carried out, back to the Tardis where she would be safe; as the Doctor barely managed to carry her back, her eyes fluttered open, a slight groan escaping her lips. The Doctor sighed in relief and put her back on her feet, steadying her with an arm and doing his best to keep her upright.

"You're gonna be fine now, alright?" he told her.

She nodded, not really taking everything in and was lead back to the Tardis. Inside, the Doctor sat her down. The female's head spinning and her vision blurred slightly; leaning forward, she put her head between her knees, the sudden climate change made her think she was going to throw up. She moaned and bit on her bottom lip, wanting her head to stop hurting, she saw a small glint of glass and looked up slightly, a glass held out in front of her with one hand, two small white pills in the other.

"Here, paracetamol," the male told her.

"You actin' like a proper Doctor now, huh?" she mused.

He grinned at her for a moment as she took the pills from one hand and popped the paracetamol in her mouth, pushing them to the back of her throat; she then took the glass from the Doctor and gulped the lot down. She was dehydrated, hungry and had a horrible ashy taste in her mouth from the Avidjinn's ship; shuddering slightly from the cool water, she nodded her head in thanks.

"So, considering we're back on solid ground, I'm assuming we won, yeah?" she asked, feeling better.

"Well, duh! Of course, all thanks to you, you clever thing!" the Doctor beamed.

"I only stamped my foot down..." Ellie told him, a slight frown on her face.

"Yeah, but we did it!"

Ellie smiled faintly, and then stood up. She pulled up her jacket sleeve and examined her watch, her father would be home soon and she would have enough time for a quick shower before she would start cooking something. Maybe they could just order Chinese food or something easy like that, she was too tired to try and attempt cooking tonight. Sighing, she slowly made her way out of the Tardis; the Doctor whipped round in his seat.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"Look, it's been fun. But I just want to go home, okay?" Ellie replied in a tired voice.

"Here," the Doctor got up. "I'll take you home, save you the walk!"

Ellie halted, frowning.

"This moves?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. That's what a Tardis is! She can take you anywhere, anytime!" he explained.

"Go on then," Ellie said finally, sitting down again. "Show me..."


	10. Chapter 10

Only a few moments later, the Tardis landed in an alleyway, only a minutes walk from Ellie's home; rather bewildered with her first experience with the Tardis, she stumbled out, amazed and turned to the Doctor.

"Fancy a cuppa?" she asked him, jabbing her thumb in the direction of her house.

He agreed with his infamous cheeky smile and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets as he walked with her back to her house. The female lazily unlocked the front door and trekked inside, no bothering to remove her shoes today, but unzipped her jacket and threw it up onto the bottom banister on the stairs and wandered off to the kitchen to turn the kettle on. The Doctor wandered off to inspect the toaster, ignoring the weary look Ellie shot him as she reached up into cupboards, retrieving cups, tea bags, sugar and then the milk from the fridge.

"Milk and sugar, Doctor?" she asked.

"Please," was returned from by the toaster.

She picked up one mug and passed it over to the male, who paused from his toaster inspection and got her own mug and pulled herself up onto a bench, her legs swinging slightly. Right, now she felt that she could ask him questions that she had wanted to ask this man, or alien, as he claimed.

"Right." she said finally, "First of, thanks for coming back for me..."

"S'alright..." the Doctor replied, sipping his tea.

"Um," the brunette paused to think. "How do you know my name, I didn't tell you it."

"Ah, that's an easy one. You history notes you caught me reading have your name on them...simple really..."

"Oh," Ellie said simply.

There was short pause; the pair took this chance to drink more of their tea and Ellie though of another question.

"What are you exactly? I mean, you said you're not human, but you look pretty normal to me..."

"Remember what the Avidjinn Queen called me? Time Lord." he told her.

"And a Time Lord is...?"

"An alien race. We're pretty much exactly what it says on the tin" he mused.

"Ah, so. Lord of Time then, huh?" the female said quietly and chuckled. "So, you just go around in that blue box of yours through time and space?"

"Yup, that just about sums it up!" he replied with a grin.

The Doctor went over and put his now empty mug into the sink; Ellie knew this was him going to leave, she knew instantly. But, he didn't say 'See ya later Ellie, it's been fun!' or 'Sorry, I have to go travel the Universe now, catch you later!' but something quite different. He walked up to her and grabbed one of her hands and shaking it slightly.

"Now, you know who I am, or have a fair idea of who I am, don't you?"

Ellie nodded her head, not quite knowing what he was getting to.

"But let me tell you who you are. Your name is Ellie Victoria Harris, you're seventeen years old and attend Sixth Form at St. Johns' Sixth From College; your favourite subject is History which you've loved since you were very small. You live with your Father, who is a Doctor and widower from when his wife died of Cancer when you were nine. You have an older brother who moved out at eighteen and lives in Hong Kong..."

Ellie sat there in complete shock, her mouth open in awe. This Doctor knew a lot about her, so much that it terrified her, but she didn't say a thing. The female sat there in silence as the Doctor went on.

"You've proved to me that you're brave to face anything, Ellie. Come with me, join me on the Tardis and I will show you anything and everything. I see everything; everything there ever has been; everything that will be; everything that is; everything there ever could be. I want to show you that, Ellie; I want to show you the Universe! What do you say, eh?"

Ellie fought to find the words, she was speechless. She didn't know what to do or what to say, she couldn't believe this.. fantastic man who had stepped into her life so suddenly and offered her... life.

But he terrified her, would it always be so scary? Her life in danger like that? She had already thought about losing her life once today, she couldn't bear to think it everyday with this madman.

"I can't..." she said softly after a long pause. "I can't do it.."

The Doctor looked at her silently, he inhaled softly.

"It's just I... It's just... you're.. you're absolutely amazing. You saved my life for God's sake. But you scare me to death. I'm not brave or anything.." she struggled to get the words out.

"I have my life here. I can't abandon that... I still have my family here, and although it's not much of one, it's mine. I can't leave because I know that maybe I wouldn't ever come back. I'm so sorry, Doctor. It can't..."

"Is this what you want?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she looked down.

"I understand," he said with a nod before calmly pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," she murmured. "For everything,"

He didn't say anything, but gently pulled away from her. He gave her a smile before slowly leaving the room and heading for the door. Ellie sighed and shook her head, listening to the front door open and shut again. She let the silence of the house settle on her, it felt heavy on her shoulders. Taking a deep breath in, she quickly ran to the door and flung it open.

"Doctor!" she called.

But he was gone.

Ellie sighed and smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Doctor" she said to no one, listening to the soft sounds of an alien ship fading into the air.


End file.
